Love 'n Rivalry
by Kuro 'Kumi' Mikan
Summary: "Tenang Rin, gua selaaaalllu di samping lo! " "Justru karena itu gua gak mau!" Rin, seorang wakil ketua OSIS yang keras kepala, tsundere, dan blak-blakan harus menjalani hari-harinya dengan Len yang merupakan... DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! RnR?


**Love 'n Rivalry © Kuro 'Kumi' Mikan**

**Vocaloid © Yamaha, Crypton, Internet Co., Ltd **

_**Warning : OOC, typo (maybe?), OOT, tidak sesuai EYD, bahasa gaul, bahasa sehari-hari, bahasa yang tidak efektif, dll.**_

_**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**_

* * *

Pagi yang indah, dengan burung-burung bernyanyi dan menari-nari menambah kesan damai pada pagi yang cerah ini. Dilengkapi dengan suara teriakan-teriakan histeris dan amarah yang oh-so-dahsyat yang terdengar dari _KoEr1kUrYpUt0nN_.

"Ka . Ga . Mi . Ne . LEN! Eh, anak setan, balikin arsip-arsip OSIS gue!" teriak seorang gadis dengan rambut berwarna _blonde_, pita putih besar diatas kepalanya melambai-lambai sesuai arah gerak kepalanya, mata _cerulean_nya melotot dan menatap tajam seorang pemuda. Ia mengejar pemuda berambut _blonde_ persis seperti miliknya, namun diikat _ponytail_ dengan cukup berantakan.

Muncul sepasang tanduk kambing gunung di atas kepalanya. "Weee, emang kalo gua balikin dapet apa?~~" jawab si pemuda _blonde_ yang disebut bernama Kagamine Len itu.

"Dapet tamparan cinta, ato tendangan sayang dari akyuh koko~" ucap gadis itu dengan suara terkesan imut namun tatapan mata yang cukup tajam. Gadis itu bernama Kagamine Rin, yang mempunyai jabatan sebagai wakil ketua OSIS.

Nama marga yang sama? Memang sudah menjadi tanda alam bagi kedua makhluk kuning tersebut. Jangan salahkan orang tua mereka yang secara kebetulan mempunyai nama marga yang sama, walaupun dalam konteks apapun mereka bukan siapa-siapa.

"Kalo dikasih ciuman cinta gimana?~" balas Len sambil mengkerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ihh, cuih, cuih, sampe ada Godzilla dateng juga ga bakalan gua cium lu!" dan Rin pun menjulurkan lidahnya.

Len yang tak puas dengan jawaban Rin segera berlari kabur membawa arsip-arsip OSIS.

Aksi kejar-kejaran mereka mengundang perhatian semua yang cemburu karena Rin mengejar-ngejar Len, ada yang marah karena Rin mengejar-ngejar Len, ada yang teriak-teriak menyemangati mereka.

"Ayo, Len-kun, jangan menyerah sampai kau dapatkan _panty_nya Ri-_BUAGH_!" teriak seseorang yang tertahan karena ditonjok oleh temannya

"Ayo Rin, kejar si sampah masyarakat itu!"

"Jadian aja kok repot."

"LAYANGAN, LAYANGAN!"

Komentar-komentar seperti itu mengalir dengan lancar dari mulut para penonton.

Len berlari ke lapangan sekolah. Berlari menuju kearah hutan dibelakang sekolah. Ia berhenti tepat didepan sebuah pohon kelapa sambil menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Rin. Jangan tanya apa pikiran sang kepala sekolah dengan menanamkan pohon kelapa.

"Buweee, ga bisa kan, makanya _kissu_ dulu dong~~~~" ucapnya.

"Najis, udah ah, balikin arsipnya!" protes Rin yang dibalas dengan gelengan santai Len.

Aksi berkejar-kejaran pun dilanjutkan dengan Rin dan Len yang berlari mengitari pohon kelapa tersebut. Sebenarnya sih, kalau salah satu dari mereka memanjat pohon kelapa itu, kejar-kejaran selesai. Tapi sayang, mereka terlalu naif untuk berpikir seperti itu.

"_Kuchi kuchi hotahe~"_ lirik lagu India yang tidak asing menyusup ke dalam telinga pasangan duo Kagamine itu.

"Len, itu ringtone baru lo ya?" tanya Rin dengan polos nya sembari melihat Len dengan tatapan _suer-ringtone-lo-ga-banget-deh_.

"Asuww, yang make itu buat alarm siapa sih?" gerutu Len sembari melempari Rin tatapan _elu-yak-yang-ngelakuin-ngaku-aja-dah-lu_.

"Akyuuhh Lenlen~" Tiba-tiba saja bulu kuduk kedua _blondie_ itupun berdiri mendengar suara yang tidak bisa dideskripsikan _gender_nya.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, ADA BANCI TAMAN LAWANG NYASAAAAAR!" teriak duo Kagamine itu bersamaan.

"..EH, BANCI BANCI GINI GUE TETEP JADI KEPSEK LO, LO, PADA YA! AWAS AJA LOH!" balas si 'kepsek' dengan nada naik turun. Labil.

"...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! MAAAAPPPPPPPPPPPPPP BANC-.. eh.. GAKUPO-_SENSEI_!" teriak duo Kagamine itu bersamaan untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Ah bodolah atur sana, atur! Tapi ingat ya, gueh gak suka loh,loh pada berantem begityuch. Sebagai sesama murid, kalian harus akur dongg~~ Apalagi cowo sama cewe, harus membuat hubungan simbiosis mutualisme! Pokoknya ikke gak suka ngeliat murid-murid ikke berantem!" kotbah sang kepsek dengan gaya bences nya.

"Yah abisnya tuh shota ngambil arsip-arsip OSIS pak!" Adu Rin sembari menunjuk-nunjuk kearah Len.

"Abis, aku ga bisa ngambil hati kamu, Rin.." Balas Len sembari memanyunkan bibirnya dan berlagak lesu.

"Bacotlah" Elak Rin.

"Ikke tau perasaan lo Len, dapetin hati Kaito itu susah..." saut Gakupo-_sensei_, yang kemudian pundung bersama dengan Len.

"Hiks.. sebagai gantinya... Ikke akan suruh kalian kerjasama!"

"Impossibru!" teriak _blondie_ itu serentak.

"Eh suka-suka gue 'sih. Nih ya, Len, 'kan Miku si ketua OSIS mau pindah sekolah, elo gantiin tugasnya ya, temenin Rin, kasian sendirian~" lanjut Gakupo-sensei seraya mengedipkan mata. Len ssangatttt senang mendengar berita itu, karena perlu _readers_ ketahui, disekolah Miku itu termasuk dalam kategori cewek kecentilan yang gagal gaul.. rekor pacaran tercepat dia itu selama 15 menit, dan Len sangaaat membenci cewek-cewek seperti itu. Selain itu, Len juga saangaaaaaaaaat senang karena bisa mendapat kesempatan untuk bekerja bersama Rin.

"Sikasiikkk~ _Arigatou sensei_~ Muach~" _kiss bye_ Len. Dan dengan itu Gakupo pun nge-_fly_ melihat Len memberikan _kiss bye_ untuknya.

"...Yah, gua sama shota, yahh.. EMAAAAKKK, OGAAHH, MAAAK!" isak Rin di '_emo_' cornernya.

"Tenang Rin, gua selaaaalllu di samping lo!~" ucap Len dengan semangat, berusaha menghibur Rin. Rin mendengus kesal mendengar itu dan kembali menangis,

"Justru karena itu gua gak mau!" raung Rin.

...

**~TBC~**

Kuro : Yuhuu~ Kumi desu~!

Ara..Mikan nya ga sempet kasih sepatah bahkan satu huruf pun untuk bacotan author ini..-.- gara-gara ada les.

Tapi..fict ini murni kita bikin berdua, dengan kecenderungan saya di pen-deskripsian dan edit-editan italic-italic itu..dan Mikan di bagian percakapan dan sedikit di pendeskripsian.

Konsep dari fict ini sendiri sebenarnya pingin dibuat per-chapter per-POV per-author. Jadi misal di chap 1 ini kita collab dengan normal POV, di chap 2 bisa jadi cuma Kuro ato cuma Mikan yang ketik dengan 1 POV pengisi doing, dan begitu seterusnya, ya gonta-ganti lah intinya.

Ahh iya…mungkin karena Mikan ga sempet ikut nge-bacot disini..perihal nasip VT dan B2S..emm..kasih tau ga yaa~~? Ya pokoknya sebisa-bisanya bakal di munculkan kembali..tapi entah mau diapain~. Nyehehe…ya lengkapnya silahkan tanya Mikan sendiri bisa lewat review, karna kalau lewat PM..kita males cek PM..paling kalo login cuma buat review~ hehe. (Jadi mohon maklum kalo yang nge-PM tapi ga kita bales berbulan-bulan OTL)

Ngomong-ngomong, _**GANNNBBAAA YAA BUAT SENPAI-SENPAI KELAS 9 YANG AKAN MENEMPUH UJIAN NASIONAL!~ KALIAN PASTI BISA!**_

Nee..untuk yang terakhir.._mind to review_? Ga ada paksaan apapun dari pihak Kumi untuk me-review, seiklas nya aja lah.._flame_? boleh-boleh aja~~ asalkan pake **AKUN** dan** SOPAN**. Setidaknya meng-**_google_**-lah terlebih dahulu mengenai **_tata cara berinteraksi di internet_**~

Skian~

**~REVIEW~**


End file.
